List of minor Sailor Moon characters
This is a list of recurring supporting characters from the Sailor Moon metaseries. Most are the family and friends of Usagi Tsukino, the story's main character, and of the other Sailor Senshi. , Kotono, Motoki, Reika. Middle: Shingo, Momoko, Kyūsuke. Right: Ikuko, Kenji, Naru, Umino, Sorano]] Families of the Sailor Senshi The Tsukino family Ikuko/Mama is the Earth mother of protagonist Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon). She cares for Chibiusa when she is present, whom she believes to be her niece, but who in truth is her future granddaughter. She also cares for Chibichibi, whom she believes to be her second daughter. Ikuko's name and design are modeled after the mother of creator Naoko Takeuchi. She is often seen cooking and chiding Usagi for her grades in school; still, they're shown to be pretty close, since she gives Usagi advice on relationships of all kinds from time to time, and eagerly accepts her relationship with Mamoru. Unlike the rest of the minor cast, Ikuko managed to appear in all five seasons, the only recurring character to appear in Sailor Stars. In the anime she is targeted by the Amazon Trio, and in the manga she cares for the injured cats when Usagi leaves to fight Galaxia. It is unknown whether or not she is still alive in the time of Crystal Tokyo. In the live-action series, Ikuko is a completely different character than either of her other incarnations. She is extremely outgoing (even more so than Usagi), quirky, and determined. She changes her hairstyle almost every day, is constantly trying out new (and questionable) omelette recipes, and loves nothing more than being in the spotlight. She is even high school friends with Minako's manager, and it is said the two of them were big participants in their school's theater program. In the Japanese anime, Ikuko is voiced by Sanae Takagi. In the English dub, Ikuko is voiced by Barbara Radecki (Who also does the voice of Sailor Neptune). In the live action series she is portrayed by Kaori Moriwaka. Kenji/Papa is the Earth father of protagonist Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon). Kenji, like his wife Ikuko, is totally clueless about Usagi's real identity. A stereotypical well-meaning Japanese salaryman, he works as a magazine reporter and anime episode 22. and later as an editor-in-chief. Kenji is quite affectionate with his wife. Early on, he becomes very upset when he sees Usagi with Mamoru Chiba, thinking he's too old for her and that Umino is a better candidate. In the manga it can be noted that Kenji is the one member of his family who notices the similarities between Sailor Moon and Usagi. He senses a maturity in his daughter that comes when she is finally aware of her status as Princess Serenity, and notes that at times her beauty seems serene. Unlike the rest of the family who have notable roles later on, he fades from the series after the second story arc of the anime. In Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, he never appears in the main body of the series, which is explained by his always being away on business trips. His wife teasingly complains to him about this over the phone, but laughs it away and seems genuinely proud of and happy with him. He does appear briefly in the direct-to-DVD Special Act however, crying at Usagi's wedding. His voice actor in the original Japanese version is Yuji Machi. His English voice actor is David Huband. In the Special Act of the live-action series he is played by series director Ryuta Tasaki. Shingo is the obnoxious little brother of Usagi Tsukino, making her the only Sailor Senshi with any known siblings. His influence in her life is alternately helpful and mocking; he considers her well-meaning, but a crybaby and a klutz. Shingo first appears in the first installment of every version of the series, but is not heavily featured in any adaptations and little is known about him. Though unaware of his sister's true identity, he is impressed by the media-hyped urban legends of Sailor Moon and Sailor V. He is a particularly enthusiastic fan of Sailor Moon, because she rescued him from Dark Kingdom forces fairly early on in her career.Episode 5. He enjoys video games, and makes good grades. Shingo appears in several episodes of the first series, but only occasionally appears in later series. Episode #144 in Sailor Moon Supers is one of his most memorable later episodes, in which he has a crush on Ami Mizuno. In the live-action series, Shingo is an extremely cynical character. He hates much of what his crazy sister and mother do, and seems to not care about much of life in general. In fact, he even discovers Luna's true identity and reacts to it just like he does to everything: ignores it and goes back to playing his video games. In the video game "Another Story," Shingo is temporarily granted a large role, as he is kidnapped by the villains as ransom in an attempt to force his big sister Usagi (a.k.a. Sailor Moon) to hand over the Silver Crystal. In a conversation with one of the villains, the Opposito Senshi Sin, Shingo confesses that sometimes Usagi can be irritating, stealing his food and using his games, but also worries about him when he's sick or hurt. When Sin calls Usagi a bad sister, Shingo angrily tells her not to badmouth his sister, and is subsequently put to sleep through a spell. He is still asleep when the Senshi arrive and successfully rescue him. His favorite book is listed as Shonen J*mp (a reference to Weekly Shōnen Jump), and he likes to play Famicom. At the beginning of the series, he is in Grade 5, meaning that he is between 10 and 11 years old or 3 to 4 years younger than his big sister, Usagi. He is 13 or 14 at the end of the series. In the Japanese anime, he is voiced by Chiyoko Kawashima (who also performs as Sailor Pluto and Haruna Sakurada). In the English dub, he is voiced by Julie Lemieux. In the live action series Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, he is played by Naoki Takeshi. The Mizuno family Saeko Mizuno is Ami's mother. While she is largely absent from most of the series, she is said to have become a successful doctor who works at the Jūban Secondary General Hospital. Her success is a big influence on Ami and is one of the main reasons why she wants to become a doctor. She makes only one brief, non-speaking appearance in the anime, but does appear in the live-action. She also makes a small appearance in the manga, but this time with a speaking role. In all versions she rarely sees Ami, and most of her shown interaction with her daughter is using a dry-erase board to exchange messages. Mizuno-sensei, however, is a kind woman who genuinely and openly regrets not being able to spend more time with her beloved daughter. In Act 33 of the live series, it is revealed that her given name is Saeko. She and her daughter also have a cameo in Codename: Sailor V. Ami's father is a traveling artist whom Mizuno-sensei divorced several years before the series. He sends Ami paintings on an infrequent basis. Only in the manga does Ami's father play any sort of role; and Ami feels a mixture of both love and hatred for the man, partly because he left her and partly because divorce is taboo in Japan. His given name isn't stated in any version of the series. The Hino family never reveals his real name. In the anime, "Grandpa" appears frequently as a short, good-humored, unrepentantly lecherous man who will hit on anyone regardless of gender Stated by Rei in episode 10 (in the English dub, he is merely senile); in the manga he scarcely appears at all, and when he does, he is younger than his anime counterpart, taller, thinner, and boasts a full head of hair and even a mustache. He is never mentioned in the live-action series. His most prominent appearances are in the anime, where he earns a bad reputation for trying to win over young girls and often drags Yūichirō into it. In the first season it is revealed that he is one of the holders of the Nijizuishou (Rainbow Crystals) that make up the Silver Crystal. Takashi Hino, Rei's father, is a very high ranked politician. (The manga states that he is part of the Democratic Liberal Party.) Rei's mother died when Rei was a young child, and her father left her shortly after at the Hikawa shrine with her maternal grandfather, which was Rei's idea. He is the major reason why Rei does not trust men, in both the manga and live-action series. He is only named in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. He is not mentioned at all in the anime or musicals. In the live-action series it is said that while his wife, Risa, was dying, he was busy with work, and never came to see her—for which Rei never forgave him. Also in the live-action series, he and Rei have monthly "lunch dates" so that he can keep up the appearance of being a loving father to his constituents, but Rei knows the real meaning of the meetings and despises him even more for it. Late in the series, he tries to have Rei move back with him because an election is coming up and he doesn't want to lose face. Rei, however, refuses and runs crying to the Crown Karaoke Studio where she spends the night with Ami, herself having just run away from her mother. In the manga, he only meets with Rei on her birthday and always gives her bouquets of Casablanca lilies and a white dress, which are always picked out by his secretary, Kaidou. (A similar dress and flowers are shown in the Live-action version but their relevance is not mentioned) As in PGSM, Rei dislikes him for not visiting his wife while she was dying in the hospital. Risa Hino is Rei's late mother, who died while Rei was a child. Not much is known about her. In PGSM, she is said to have loved the story of Princess Kaguya. She is only named in the live-action version, and shown there indirectly. She is shown in flashback in the manga and looks similar to Rei, having long dark (presumably black) hair. Azabu Jūban Naru Osaka , or Molly Baker in the dub,Stated in dubbed episode 16, "Who is That Masked Man?" is Usagi Tsukino's best friend and schoolmate at the start of the series. Her birthday is listed as January 1. She has been described as "self-sacrificing" and "compassionate". In every incarnation of the series, Naru and her mother are the very first victims of a youma attack, and Naru hero-worships Sailor Moon for saving them. Throughout the early series she continues to be a frequent target of youma and other monsters, which has become something of a joke both within the series and among its fans.In anime Episode 47, Artemis expresses shock at how often Naru is attacked by the forces of darkness. In an anime "memorable subplot", Naru falls in love with the evil Nephrite, who eventually returns her feelings and attempts to atone. His death while protecting Naru leads to a long period of depression for her, which lasts throughout the remainder of the first series. This plot is one which Kotono Mitsuishi was particularly touched by. As the story progresses, Naru's role becomes smaller, as she is not one of the Sailor Senshi and Usagi no longer has as much free time to spend with her old friend. It is strongly hinted in the Black Moon Arc that Naru has figured out Sailor Moon's identity on her own, though this is not explicitly stated; she meets up with Usagi before she runs to face the Black Moon Clan, but stays behind and only makes Usagi promise to come back safely to school. Naru plays a much more important role in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, even learning most of the truth about the Senshi. She is also more confident and outgoing then her anime counterpart, which seems to be why she gets along with the equally outgoing Usagi. For a short while, she and Ami share a conflicted relationship as both seem to be jealous of the other's closeness with Usagi. However, they later resolve their differences and become good friends themselves. In the anime, Naru ends up dating Gurio Umino. In episode 95 of the anime the two teenagers won a 'Love Contest', fighting against other couples, including Haruka and Michiru (who were on course to win themselves, but withdrew), to see who was most in love. Naru's final appearance in the anime is in the Ami-chan's First Love Special. Naru's little sister, Naruru, features in a short side story in the Stars manga, although it is stated in the anime that she is an only child. Naru at first makes an official cameo with Haruka, Michiru, and Usagi at the high school and is shown getting along with them. She only has lines in the "Stars" manga short side story. In the official Sailor Moon character popularity polls, she was ranked 19th in the third volume of Sailor Moon, and 23rd in the seventh volume. In the Japanese anime, Naru Osaka is voiced by Shino Kakinuma, with a strong Osakan accent. Her English voice actress is Mary Long, who gives her a strong Brooklyn accent as part of the adaptation to American markets. In the live-action adaptation of the series, she is played with no accent in particular by Chieko Kawabe, who previously played Sailor Mercury in the musicals. Gurio Umino , known as Melvin Butlers in the English dub, is a student in Usagi Tsukino's class at school. He is given a rather nerdy voice in the dub. He is usually called simply Umino, and begins with a severe infatuation with fellow student Usagi Tsukino. His defining characteristic is his glasses, which have odd swirls in them, denoting their thickness. He is a know-it-all, and he keeps Usagi informed on current events, new students, gossip, and any other information she might appreciate. In the anime, he eventually ends up dating Naru, and like her, his importance gradually decreases after the first anime series. He made his final appearance in the Supers anime special Ami-chan's First Love. Umino is commonly portrayed as "nerdy" and "weird," although to be fair, this is usually because the viewers are seeing him as Usagi does, and Usagi sometimes considers him an annoyance (although at other times she considers him a good friend; she is willing and eager, for instance, to help him out when he tells her he loves Naru; this results in a "Tuxedo Umino Kamen" spectacle that embarrasses Naru). He is characterized by over-enthusiasm (he once attempted to defeat one of Zoisite's youmas using only fried shrimp in order to ensure the monster wouldn't hurt Naru), an eager devotion to his studies, and sincerity and honesty sometimes to the point of bluntness. It is this sincerity, however, that enables both him and Naru to win a "Love Contest" in the Sailor Moon S season due to Umino's passionate, honest and genuine love confession. He enjoys drinking milkshakes, and in an episode where he believed Naru had fallen in love with Tiger's Eye, he drowned his sorrows with them. In the manga, Umino is revealed to be incredibly handsome when he takes his glasses off, a joke riffing on his ordinarily nerdy appearance. This trait is shared with the one-off character Princess D. The kanji in Umino's surname represent a pun meaning either "ocean field" or "of ocean"; as such, it is constructed in the same way as Usagi's and those of all four Guardian Senshi. His first name, Gurio, is given in hiragana and so its meaning is unclear. He is voiced in the Japanese anime by veteran voice actor Keiichi Nanba, and in the English dub by Roland Parliament. Haruna Sakurada , known as Patricia Haruna in the English dub, is the junior high school teacher of Usagi Tsukino. She acts very young for her age in all versions of the series, however her personality does change slightly. In the anime and manga, she has long, brown hair, and can be quite strict, especially when it comes to Usagi mucking things up with her laziness. However, she is also lovesick and obsessed with finding a husband, which makes her an easy target for the Dark Kingdom during the first series. She'll often engage in seemingly childish things in this regard, such as sending love letter to a radio program or chasing after Usagi and Naru to read the love letter Usagi had written. Like most of the other minor characters, she fades into the background as the anime series progresses (and, vanishes entirely when the Senshi are promoted to the ninth grade). In the live-action series, she is not strict at all, though she will assign pop quizzes and clean-up duty when needed. She has an extremely eccentric personality, and is very friendly and motherly towards her students, even Usagi. The kanji in her name mean "cherry blossom" (sakura), "rice field" (da), "spring" (haru), and "vegetables" (na). The "spring" part of her name becomes a pun in the context of other works by Naoko Takeuchi: Haruna appears very briefly in one earlier series, The Cherry Project, which features her sister Fuyuna in one of its side stories. Two other characters with similar names appear in Takeuchi works: Natsuna in Codename: Sailor V and Akina in PQ Angels. The Japanese words fuyu, natsu, and aki mean "winter," "summer," and "autumn" respectively. In Japanese, she is voiced by Chiyoko Kawashima, and in English by Nadine Rabinovitch. She is played by Tomoko Otakara in the live action version. She even appears in the musical and has been played by two actresses: Kasumi Hyuuga and Kiho Seishi. Yumiko and Kuri and are Usagi's friends and classmates early in the series. Both girls appear in both the anime and manga, but unlike Naru or Umino, they show little to no character development and disappear very early on. They mainly serve to fill Usagi's group of friends before the other Senshi appear, and to provide information about new people, places and events. A third girl in their class, depicted as somewhat chubbier than the other girls, occasionally appears, but is never named. Yumiko is voiced by Chieko Nanba and Mayumi Seto, and Kuri by Masami Kamiyama and Etsuko Nishimoto. Ryo Urawa , is a character who appears only in Episodes 27 and 41 of the anime. Urawa is introduced as having the highest score in an exam, and secretly has powers that allow him to see the future, though it is unclear whether he used his powers to cheat. Urawa has a crush on Ami Mizuno, but is too shy to admit it. He becomes embroiled in the Rainbow Crystal arc for being the holder of the Yellow Rainbow Crystal, Bumbo. He is also one of the few good characters to explicitly state that he knows a Senshi's identity, as he often calls Sailor Mercury by her civilian name. It is implied that he knows this from his powers. In the Another Story video game, it is implied that he and Ami are in a long-distance relationship, but this is not stated in the anime. The kanji in his name mean "inlet" (ura), "peace" (wa), and "good" (ryō). In the Japanese version he is voiced by Shinichiro Ohta, and in English by Eric Kimmel. Kyūsuke Sarashina attends elementary school with Chibiusa. He is called Kelly in the English dub. He is targeted by the Amazoness Quartet in Episode 155. He is a friend of Chibiusa and known to be very athletic, but also sarcastic. In the episode he is targeted by Amazoness JunJun, he is attempting to overcome his fear of the vault, the only portion of the athletic relay he has trouble with. JunJun, in order to see his dream mirror, scares him into leaping over the vault, effectively giving Kyūsuke the confidence to continue in the athletic competition (after Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon save him from JunJun). He also plays a significant role in a later episode, when Chibiusa befriends a boy named Hiroki, who is trying to build a flying machine. While Kyūsuke initially seems resentful of Hiroki and how impressed Chibiusa is with Hiroki's dream, Kyūsuke ends up being the one to encourage Hiroki continue building the flying machine after multiple failed attempts. He tells Hiroki that some dreams must be achieved with the help of another person and that a dream is no less beautiful as a result. With Kyūsuke's help, Hiroki completes the flying machine when he realizes that alone he lacked the power and endurance to keep the machine in the air, but with Kyūsuke helping him pedal, it would take flight. Kyūsuke has an older sister, Kotono Sarashina, who attends T*A Private Girls School with Rei Hino. Momoko Momohara attends elementary school with Chibiusa. She first appears in the second series with brown hair (called Melissa in the English dub), but her character design is modified in the fourth series to be older and have purple hair (where she is renamed Melanie, or Melly, possible because the English producers believed the redesigned character was a brand-new one). The jump in age was probably to match Chibiusa's new age when she comes back in S, however Momoko's character is not redesigned until the following season. These changes occur with no explanation. Her first appearance in the series (In R) had her caught up in a fight with Chiral and Achiral, two Black Moon Droids, and badly injured as a result causing ChibiUsa to go into a fit and unleash her latent powers at the monsters. Momoko is the first target of the Amazoness Quartet in the anime. When she goes to see the first performance of the Dead Moon Circus with Chibiusa and Kyūsuke, she falls victim to a spell cast by Flower Magician CereCere. In a hypnotic trance, she leaves her seat and is attacked by the Amazoness Quartet. Once her dream mirror is revealed and not the Golden Dream Mirror sought by Queen Nehellennia, the quartet summon a Lemures to devour Momoko's mirror. She is saved by Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Moon. Momoko primarily appears as a classmate and friend of Chibiusa's. In the second Sailor Moon popularity poll, she was ranked the twenty-fifth most popular character, out of fifty choices. Mika Kayama , known as Mika Sandler in the English dub, is a friend and classmate of Shingo Tsukino early in the first season. She only appears in episodes 5 and 18 of the anime. Her hobby is making dolls, one of which she won an award for. She cares for Shingo, and a mutual crush is briefly implied. However, she is never seen or mentioned again, and a slightly older Shingo later becomes attracted to Ami. Mika is voiced by Chieko Nanba and Ayako Shiraishi in the Japanese anime, and Kathy Laskey in the English dub. Sorano only appears twice in Chibiusa's Picture Diary. He is in the same class as Chibiusa, Kyuusuke and Momoko. Humorously, he looks and acts like a younger version of Umino, even wearing the same glasses. Although Kyūsuke Sarashina is critical of Sorano's nerdy ways and thinks he should be more athletic, Kyūsuke does consider him a good friend. Other humans Motoki Furuhata , known as Andrew Hansford in the English dub, works at the Crown Game Center, a video arcade Usagi frequently visits. In A Scout is Born,Levy, Stuart J. A Scout is Born. ISBN 1-892213-11-7. an adaptation of the first anime three episodes by Stuart J. Levy, he is called Andrew Foreman. In the anime, Usagi calls him Motoki-oniisan and has a very big crush on him in the beginning of the series. He is also friends with Mamoru Chiba, who attends the same college he does, Azabu Institute of Technology. Motoki and Mamoru are contrasting characters; while Mamoru is cynical and sarcastic, Motoki is supportive and kind, always with something nice to say to the girls. He is pretty naive, and says that he views the girls as younger sisters, oblivious to the fact that they have crushes on him. His girlfriend is Reika Nishimura, a wonderful science student. He has a little sister, Unazuki Furuhata, who is also friends with Usagi and the others. In the manga, Motoki holds part-time jobs at both the Crown Game Center and the Crown Fruit Parlor. He attends KO University with Mamoru Chiba. In the first arc of the manga, he recognizes the Senshi and learns their true identities, but promises not to tell anyone. Later throughout the series, it is revealed that he & Reika knew Setsuna while she was studying at their university. In Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Motoki first appears in Act 2, but his name is not given until Act 7. Crown Center is a karaoke parlor rather than a video arcade, and he spends much of his time obsessing (sometimes rather awkwardly) over his pet turtle, Kamekichi. He initially goes on a triple-date with Usagi, Rei, Makoto, and his two friends from college, one of which is Mamoru. He and Usagi become separated in a maze, but he suffers from a claustrophobic faint and is rescued by Makoto Kino. After Makoto gives him a scarf that she had knitted for a school project, there is a recurring flirtatious relationship between the two. Makoto and Motoki's relationship eventually becomes a bit more serious. They eventually go out on a date, but Makoto pushes him away from her, stating that she must always be alone because it is her destiny. Eventually there is a situation where youma are attacking the city and Makoto has to transform into Sailor Jupiter in front of Motoki, revealing her secret identity to him. Their connection grows stronger from this, and he buys her a small turtle, a good luck charm to protect her while she's fighting. During the special act, which takes place four years after the series finale, Makoto owns a floral shop and Motoki is shown helping her out. The two seem to be dating, and at the end, Motoki catches the bouquet at Usagi and Mamoru's wedding and proposes to Makoto, who accepts. Motoki Furuhata is voiced in the Japanese anime by Hiroyuki Satō. In English, he is voiced by Colin O'Meara, then Steven Bednarski in S and SuperS. He is played by Masaya Kikawada in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. Unazuki Furuhata , known in the English anime as Elizabeth Hansford (Lizzie), is the younger sister of Motoki Furuhata. She first appears in episode 69 of the anime and is mistaken as a rival love interest for Mamoru Chiba. She works as a waitress at the Crown Fruit Parlor, where the Sailor Senshi spend much of their free time in the latter parts of the anime. During the Supers arc of the anime, this restaurant replaces the arcade and Rei's shrine as the usual location of gatherings between the main characters. Unazuki attends T*A Private Girls School with Rei Hino. Unazuki appears for the second time in episode 94 of Sailor Moon S, dreaming of her first kiss (which results in being targeted by the Death Busters), and again in Sailor Moon Supers. where she reappears as a major supporting character and is usually among Usagi's group. She becomes a target of the Amazon Trio in one episode. In Japanese, she is voiced by Miyako Endou, except in her appearance in Sailor Moon S, where she is voiced by Eriko Hara. In the English adaptation, she is voiced by Catherine Disher. In the second Sailor Moon popularity poll, she was ranked the twenty-ninth most popular character, out of fifty choices. Reika Nishimura , known in English as Rita Blake, is Motoki Furuhata's girlfriend. She appears only three times in the anime series, and is the reincarnation of the Great Youma Rikokeidā. In the anime, she leaves Japan twice in order to study abroad, resulting in a long-distance relationship between herself and Motoki. The second time, she leaves the country for 10 years, but Motoki is still willing to wait for her. In the manga, Reika does not leave the country and simply attends KO university with Motoki. She also meets Setsuna Meioh there and becomes friends with her. Her voice in the original anime is Rika Fukami, who also voiced Sailor Venus. Mayumi Osaka is the mother of Naru Osaka. Her name was only given in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, although she was named Susan Baker in the English dub of the anime. In all versions of the series, she and Naru are the victims of the first attack, and she owns the jewelry store Osa-P jewelers that is the setting of the first attack. In the manga and live-action series, she only appears in the first Act, but in the anime, she reappears in episodes 23 and 47. She is voice by Michiko Abe in the Japanese anime and Stephanie Morgenstern in the English dub. Noriko Watanabe plays her in the live-action series. Yūichirō Kumada , known as Chad Holdenford in the English version, is a ragged-looking young man who appears only in the anime, helping out at the Hikawa Shrine. In the English version, he talks like a surfer dude and calls himself a struggling musician. His family is very rich and even has a lodge in the mountains. In episode 38, he takes Rei Hino and her friends to his parents' lodge, where they go skiing. He falls in love with Rei at first sight, and decides to stay at the Hikawa Shrine so he could always be near her. Even though she doesn't reciprocate his love, he remains faithful and tries to protect her. She warms up to his personality considerably over time. (Actually it is seen in the Anime that she does infact feel for him also, check the episode in Sailor Moon S where (SPOILER: He is targeted} and she does mention it, either in Japanese of english. In the first Japanese anime series, he is voiced by Bin Shimada. In the English dub, he is voiced by Steven Bednarski. Ittou Asanuma and Kotono Sarashina and are introduced in the Black Moon arc as friends of the Senshi. Both are interested in science fiction, UFOs and the paranormal activity that occurs in the area. Due to the timing of their introduction, when the Sailor Senshi were already established as major characters, they made far fewer appearances than the original supporting cast. Asanuma, who is always called by his surname, is a friend of Makoto's who debuts in Act 14 manga and later appears in Acts 24 and 45. He greatly respects Mamoru, who is an upperclassman at his school, which is a combination Junior High and High School. Asanuma initially thinks that the Sailor Senshi are aliens. However, after he sees Luna talk, Makoto confesses the Senshi's identities to Asanuma and kisses him on the forehead. He only appears briefly in episode 169 of the anime, voiced by Kazuya Nakai. Kotono attends T*A Private Girls School with Rei Hino. She is the head of a school club for supernatural activity. She is the older sister of Kyūsuke Sarashina, and at one point, she makes Sailor V buttons for him and Chibiusa. Kotono rarely appears in the manga, and never appears in any other versions of the series. Naruru Osaka and Ruruna Kobe and are fashion-loving classmates of Chibiusa who appear only in the manga. The "Chibiusa's Picture Diaries" story in Volume 17 of the manga revolves around them. Naruru is the younger sister of Naru Osaka. Naruru and Ruruna are both good friends with Chibiusa, but Chibiusa's other friend Hotaru Tomoe refers to them as 'bimbos'. They have a great relationship with Makoto Hanmatsuura, who owns the Hammer Price Shrine, the local pawn shop. When the shop is threatened, they dress up as Sailor Senshi to aid their friend. During the course of the story, Naruru expresses a great fondness for "Guccici"-brand products, and Ruruna gushes about "Channel." These are references to the real-life brands of Chanel and Gucci. Because of these jokes, and because the two dress up as Senshi, fans of the series sometimes refer to Naruru as "Sailor Channel" and to Ruruna as "Sailor Guccicci," but these names never appear in the manga. While dressed up, Naruru and Ruruna team up to do a physical attack called Super White Kick, in which they lunge at their opponent. Makoto Hanamatsuura is a fictional character who appears only in the Sailor Moon manga in volume 17 "Chibiusa's Picture Diaries". He owns a pawn shop called the Hammer Price Shrine. In the manga, he states that his birthday is October 27, his blood type is B, and his hobby is embroidery. His dream is to turn the pawn shop into a nicer place. The previous owner of the Hammer Price Shrine made several bad business deals, resulting in a land raising deal that Makoto is forced to honor. Greedy land developers evict him and destroy the shop. Two young shoppers at the pawnshop, Naruru Osaka and Ruruna Kobe dress in sailor suits and attempt to defend the shop from the land developers. However, Makoto has been told by his grandmother since childhood that destroying the storehouse would release an evil spirit, and it did. A mist appears from a crack in the wall, and the spirit Otakura emerges. Naruru, Ruruna, and Makoto are sucked toward the storehouse by a vortex of air. Makoto quickly dons a mask and cape, and uses a net to bring the two girls to safety. He calls himself "Debutcho Kamen," meaning Chubby Mask. Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon destroy Otakura, and Naruru and Ruruna tear the land developers' contract to shreds, ensuring that the Hammer Price Shrine belongs only to Makoto. Later, Makoto rebuilds the pawnshop as a skyscraper. Makoto Hanmatsuura was a real person who won a bid at a charity auction for the Great Hanshin earthquake for the opportunity to appear in the Sailor Moon manga. According to the Volume Infinity art book, his bid was two million yen (about $20,000). Nonhumans Chibichibi first appears in Act 44 of the manga and Episode 182 of the anime. She appears to be about two years old, and cannot really talk yet: she imitates the ends of others' sentences, and mostly says "chibi". Her red-pink hair is always up in two heart shaped odango with little ringlets sticking out the sides, echoing Usagi's hairstyle. Chibichibi's name is a doubling of the Japanese term meaning "runt," "dwarf," or "shrimp," and is used both for that reason and because of Chibichibi's similarity to Chibiusa. It is also a pun, as the word Chibichibi also means "making something last". Chibichibi's first appearance echoes that of Chibiusa. In the manga, she is shown floating down to Earth with an umbrella in her hand, and then simply shows up at the door of the Tsukino house. When Usagi's mother expresses surprise, asking "Chibiusa?" the little girl repeats "Chibi chibi?" and receives her nickname. In the anime, she meets Usagi in the park one afternoon and starts to follow her around, saying only "chibi chibi" (without having been prompted). In each series, Chibichibi immediately attaches herself to Usagi's family, whose memories are modified so that they believe her to be the youngest child—almost exactly what Chibiusa had done on her first appearance.The only difference is that Chibiusa made them think she was Usagi's cousin instead of her younger sister. The Senshi theorize that she might in fact be Usagi's sister, or perhaps a second daughter, or even Chibiusa's daughter. In the anime, Setsuna states that Usagi herself only has one child, and in the manga, any Queen of the Silver Millennium line will have only one daughter. When Chibiusa meets Chibichibi (in the manga only), she feels very strongly that Chibichibi is not hers. - A translation is available at The Manga of Takeuchi Naoko In each series, Chibichibi is the caretaker of a small, ornate censer that releases a scent of osmanthus, which the Sailor Starlights gradually recognize as a symbol of Princess Kakyuu. They threaten Chibichibi and try to take it away from her, and Kakyuu herself is revealed to have been resting inside it, hidden from the evil Sailor Galaxia.Sailor Stars. Episode 193. Chibichibi eventually transforms, under her own power, into a Sailor Senshi. In the manga she is simply named Sailor Chibichibi, while in the anime she is called Sailor Chibichibi Moon. Although the reprint of the manga continues to omit the word 'moon', it is added to her name on a sticker included with Volume 12. In the manga, Chibichibi transforms into a Sailor Senshi by shouting the words "Chibichibi Crystal Power! Make Up!"Act 46. This transition is never shown on screen in the anime. In this Senshi form, she carries a heart scepter with what looks like a planetary ring and uses it to defend herself and Sailor Moon. She is not shown using any attacks of her own, but she does increase Sailor Moon's power. The truth of Chibichibi's identity is very different in the manga from what it is in the anime, largely because the two series were being produced at roughly the same time. In the manga, Chibichibi's childlike form is really a disguise for Sailor Cosmos, an ultimately-powerful Senshi from the future. In the anime, Chibichibi is the starseed of Sailor Galaxia, who had once been a great force for good. When Galaxia fought Chaos, she could see no way to defeat it except to seal it away inside her own body. In order to protect her starseed from being corrupted, she sent it away to Earth, where it finally becomes Chibichibi. Chibichibi is also referred to as the "light of hope" (kibō no hikari) by the Starlights; their one chance for defeating Galaxia. She is able to transport herself and the Senshi around Galaxia's domain freely, and in the end, transforms herself into a Sword of Sealing (fuuin no ken). This is the weapon Galaxia had used to seal away Chaos, and Chibichibi begs Sailor Moon to use it to defeat them. In the original anime production of Sailor Moon, Chibichibi is voiced by Kotono Mitsuishi, who also provides Usagi's voice. In the stage musicals, Chibichibi has been played by 4 actresses: Mao Kawasaki, Mikiko Asuke, Yuka Gouchou, and Mina Horita. Naoko Takeuchi praised Kawasaki's cuteness as Chibichibi. When she appears in the stage musicals, Chibichibi's backstory always follows the anime version. She is given her own song, "Mou ii no" (It's All Right), which she sings to announce that she has come to rejoin Galaxia. Sailor Cosmos reveals herself in the final Act of the manga. She comes from a future which has been all but decimated by the battle with Sailor Chaos; after ages of fighting, she despairs and flees to the past as the infant Chibichibi, to encourage Eternal Sailor Moon to defeat Chaos in the final battle of the series. At first, she wants Sailor Moon to destroy the Galaxy Cauldron altogether, ensuring Chaos' destruction, but Sailor Moon protests, realizing that if the Cauldron is destroyed no more stars will be born, leaving the Galaxy without a future. She chooses to sacrifice herself to the Cauldron and seal Chaos away, which Cosmos finally realizes to have been the right decision. Reminded of the strength and courage she herself needs to have, she returns to the future with new hope. The manga implies that Sailor Cosmos is the ultimate form of Sailor Moon; this fact is confirmed in a magazine interview with Naoko Takeuchi. What this means exactly is heavily debated among fans. None of Sailor Cosmos' powers are directly shown. Nevertheless, it is implied in the final chapter of the manga that the ability to lose everything or gain everything is a defining characteristic of being Sailor Cosmos. Sailor Cosmos never makes an appearance in the anime series, although the silhouette of Chibichibi's adult form (the "Light of Hope") bears a strong resemblance to her. Naoko Takeuchi commented that she wished Sailor Cosmos had been in the anime.Takeuchi, Naoko. BSSM Original Picture Collection Vol. V. Helios/Pegasus is a pegacorn (a portmanteau of "pegasus" and "unicorn"). His name kanji combine the words for "unicorn" (ikkakujū) and "pegasus" (tenba), but are given the furigana pronunciation of Pegasus only. As a human, he is , the priest of Elysion. Helios and Elios are both correct spellings of this name; the "H" in "Helios" is aspirated in Greek. Helios refers to the Greek mythological personification of the sun. In the manga, Helios is the guardian of Elysion, which is the sacred land that protects the planet Earth from within and the place where the Golden Kingdom used to be in the times of the Silver Millennium. The Golden Kingdom was also the place where Mamoru Chiba lived in his past life as the Prince of Earth, Endymion. Helios and Endymion never met, though they were aware of each other and the fact that they shared the same wish of protecting Earth. When Elysion is invaded by the Dead Moon Circus, Helios is sealed in the body of a horse, Pegasus, and placed inside a cage. Remembering a woman he had seen in vision, he sends out his spirit in the form of Pegasus to seek her help. He asks Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon for aid, giving them information and new weapons and, once, calling upon Elysion itself to protect the city. He and Chibiusa become close, and he eventually discovers that her adult version is the woman he had seen. In the end, when the enemy is defeated and he has departed on the back of the "real" Pegasus, Chibiusa thinks to herself that when she has grown up, he will become her "prince." In the anime, Helios's role is somewhat different: He guards the Golden Crystal that protects the dreams of Earth's people, whereas, in the manga, that crystal belongs solely to Endymion as the source of his power. He is directly attacked by the Dead Moon Circus for this reason, and leaves his own body to flee with the crystal. Taking the form of Pegasus, he places the crystal on his forehead as a horn and goes into hiding in the dreams of Chibiusa. There, he not only asks for her help but also grants power to her and to her allies using several special items. Though he does not trust Chibiusa at first, they gradually develop a connection, and in the end he tells her his secrets. Creator Naoko Takeuchi has written that she is not happy with the way Helios' clothing design came out, having created his outfit in a hurry because it was easy to draw and she was pressed for time. She describes the result as "ugly" and "a disaster," also commenting that the character inherited his "irresponsible ways" from herself. In the Japanese anime, Helios is voiced by Taiki Matsuno. In the English version, he is voiced by Robert Bockstael. In the musicals, Pegasus is seen through special lighting effects and is voiced by Yuuta Enomoto, who also performs as Tuxedo Mask in a subsequent musical, Shin Densetsu Kourin.1996 Sailor Moon Musical Sailor Moon Supers (Kaiteiban) Yume Senshi - Ai - Eien ni... Saturn Fukkatsu Hen! Princess Kakyuu (commonly subtitled as Fireball Princess) is the princess of Kinmoku, a fictional planet outside of the solar system. She is said to smell like the flowers of the sweet osmanthus, which are a recurring motif in her character design. The name of her planet is a pun on the name of these fragrant blossoms, which are called kinmokusei in Japanese--the suffix sei, when added to Kinmoku, means "planet" or "star." When Kakyuu first introduces herself, she calls her specific kingdom Tankei, a homonym of another word which also means the Sweet Osmanthus shrub. Kinmoku is also the home of the Sailor Starlights, who are Kakyuu's protectors and spend much of the story searching for her. The details of their collective story vary between the manga and the anime. At some point before the story begins, Kinmoku is attacked and destroyed by Sailor Galaxia, leaving almost no survivors. Kakyuu herself travels to Earth and hides within a censer protected by a small child, ChibiChibi. Having lost contact with her, the Sailor Starlights follow behind, searching desperately. Kakyuu is injured in the battle with Galaxia, and cannot reveal herself until her wounds are healed. She travels to Earth because she senses the birth of the Silver Moon Crystal (which is an evolution of the original Silver Crystal). She is shown to have her own Senshi form, called Sailor Kakyuu, and reveals to Sailor Moon that her own lover had died in the war against Sailor Galaxia. Her uniform appears as a cross between her normal dress and the outfits worn by the Starlights, making it unique among all the Senshi. She eventually accompanies Sailor Moon to Zero Star Sagittarius to confront Galaxia, but is brutally killed by Sailor Chi. She dies in Sailor Moon's arms, saying that she wants to be reborn, maybe in a world without war, but at the very least to be with everyone again. Her body is then destroyed and her Sailor Crystal taken by a reanimated Sailor Venus, who has been revived along with the rest of the Sailor Team to serve Galaxia. In the anime, no mention of battle-wounds is made, and her purpose in going to Earth is to find the "Light of Hope" and hide from Galaxia. During her time under Chibichibi's care, she is aware of the Sailor Starlights searching for her, but cannot reveal herself too soon. She finally emerges to save Sailor Moon and the others from a black hole and resumes leadership of the Starlights. The Starlights imply many times that, like Sailor Moon, Kakyuu has the power to restore a Phage to its original form. They claim that they have to kill them as that is all they can do with without her.Episode 173 and various other episodes. This power is never shown. Not long after Kakyuu is found, Galaxia appears in battle and personally takes Princess Kakyuu's star seed. (Unlike the manga, Kakyuu never transforms into a Senshi form, although she is shown to have a "true star seed.") Kakyuu sets up a forcefield that is able to block Galaxia's attacks for a short time, but it does not save her. Before dying, Kakyuu sees in a vision that ChibiChibi herself is the Light of Hope. After Sailor Moon defeats Chaos, Princess Kakyuu is revived. She and her Starlights return to their home to rebuild and start over. In the original Japanese anime series, Princess Kakyuu is voiced by Sakiko Tamagawa, who had previously voiced Elsa Grey in Sailor Moon S. In the musical version, Princess Kakyuu has been played by 2 actresses: Sakoto Yoshioka and Ai Toyama. Kakyuu is given an operatic singing style for her solo song, "Toki Michite Kourin." She also joins in the group song "Kakyuu to Three Lights." Phobos and Deimos and are Rei's pet crows that live at the shrine, which she named after the two moons of Mars. They have the ability to sense evil, and sometimes even attack enemies.Episode 30. It is revealed in the manga that when Rei was a child, they "told" her their names. While they appear in all versions of the series, the two are most important in the manga series, where they reveal themselves in Act 36 as Power Guardians--small, humanoid sprites, in charge of guarding Sailor Mars. They save Sailor Mars from being killed by Tiger's Eye and give her new Sailor Crystal to her. They are later revealed to be from the planet Coronis when they encounter Sailor Lead Crow, who also happens to be from Coronis. Sailor Lead Crow comes to steal Phobos and Deimos' starseeds, which she succeeds in doing. The two of them have star-seeds on a level near or equal to a Sailor Crystal. In the live-action series, Rei's crows appear only briefly (in Act 3) and are never called by name. In the "Another Story," they go with her on the search for Jadeite's stone. A fake Deimos and Phobos appear in crow form in the musical Sailor Moon S - Usagi - Ai no Senshi e no Michi. They were played by male actors. Like Luna and Artemis before them, they are portrayed as adult actors in animal costumes.Sailor Moon S musical Dead Senshi In the Stars arc of the manga only, a number of Senshi are mentioned who were from other worlds, and who were killed before the beginning of the series. These include Sailor Coronis, Sailor Mau, and Sailor Chū, named for the planets they protect. All were murdered for Sailor Galaxia's favor by future Sailor Animamates. The victims of the first three Animamates are explicitly named, as listed below; two more are implied by the mention of devastated planets called Mermaid and Cocoon. ;Sailor Coronis: A Senshi from Coronis, also the homeworld of Rei's crows, Phobos and Deimos. She was killed by Sailor Lead Crow and is the only one of the Dead Senshi to ever be pictured. ;Sailor Mau: A Senshi from Mau, also the homeworld of Luna and Artemis. She was killed by Sailor Tin Nyanko. Luna and Artemis call her their planet's only hero. Her planet's name comes from a real species of cat called the Egyptian Mau. She is never shown, but may look similar to the half healed Sailor Tin Nyanko. ;Sailor Chū: A Senshi from Chū, who was killed by Sailor Iron Mouse. Her planet's name is the Japanese onomatopoeia for a mouse's squeak. Guardian Cosmos only appears in the Stars manga, last act. She never appears in the anime version of Sailor Moon. Guardian Cosmos is the guardian of the Cosmos Seed and of the Galaxy Cauldron which she also dwells in. She wears a bell-shaped dress and carries a staff. She appeared in front of Usagi Tsukino after the destruction of Chaos. Guardian Cosmos allowed Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Senshi to leave the Cauldron as themselves upon the request of Sailor Moon to return to their normal lives. Guardian Cosmos had given them the option to remain within the Cauldron in their pure "star" forms, but in the end, Sailor Moon chose to stay with the life that she had created for herself and her friends. She is sometimes incorrectly referred to as the Cauldron Guardian, the name Mixx/Chix Comix gave her in the English-language release of the Manga. Sailor Astarte Sailor Astarte appears in only one musical and its revision as her true self, Transylvania no Mori. She first appears in the musical as a shy transfer student from Transylvania. Her civilian name is Shiba (commonly subtitled as "Shiva") Shingetsu Astarte. Her mother is part Phoenician, and used to live somewhere in the Mediterranean sea, explaining the origin of her name. Her name is immediately complimented by Usagi and is invited to study for the chemistry test at Hikawa Temple. When Shiba leaves, Hotaru commented that "this person is disappearing into the shadows". The term shiba means firewood and shingetsu means new moon. During a fight between the senshi and Baron Gilles de Rais, Sailor Astarte appears to rescue the fallen senshi as well as injuring Baron Gilles de Rais and breaking the Sammeal Sword in the process. She regards the senshi as "pitiful". Soon after however, Astarte loses control and Dark Cain emerges, warning Lillith to be careful of the "other Vulcan". Shiba has two personalities residing in her, but is unaware of Dark Cain. *'Dark Cain' is an evil entity who is worshiped by the villains in the musical. He is the brother of Count Dracul, and is the first murderer of Earth. Once Astarte's powers begin to wane, he eventually takes over the conscious and becomes the Senshis' enemy. His only known attack is "Cain the Dark." He later manages to procure a body of his own and leaves Astarte. *'Sailor Astarte' calls herself "the tenth Sailor Senshi, from the other side of the sun." She seems like a determined and strong character in this form; not scared at all and very bold. Sailor Astarte's attacks are "Solomon Jihad" and "Solomon Birth". Her transformation phrase is never fully revealed; she only manages to say "Moon Astarte-" before being struck unconscious. Shiba has been portrayed in the musicals by Aya Hosoda. Vulcan Vulcan is the entity who tries to help the Sailor Senshi. Her motive is revealed in the musical, Last Dracul Saishuu Shou. There it is revealed she is the good side of the planet Vulcan, which was torn in two. Bloody Dracul Vampir (commonly subtitled as Vampiru) is a character from the Sailor Moon Musicals. She appears in Transylvania no Mori, its revision and Last Dracul Saishuu Shou. She is mentioned in passing in the prior musical but does not appear and her name here is stated to be Bloody Vampir Dracul once, though later she is referred to as normal. She is the daughter of Dracul, a vampire, and Le Fay, a human woman. Because of this she is a vampire yet unable to drink human blood and also the only one able to truly destroy a vampire; both of these are minor plot points. She is also able to turn a vampire back into human, as she does with Sailors Uranus, Mars, and Jupiter. When Vampir first appears in Transylvania no Mori, she is an antagonist, allying herself with Lillith of Darkness, and is out for revenge on the Senshi for killing her father. She also seeks the Silver Crystal in order to revive her mother. Despite this she dislikes her father, because she believes he allowed her mother to kill herself. When the true cause of her mother's death (Le Fey's own father killing her for falling in love with a vampire), and that Dracul is still alive are both revealed, she switches sides and aids the Senshi in the fight with Dark Cain and Death Vulcan, even fighting alongside them in battle. In Transylvania no Mori her she is dressed in a black robe or dress and a black cloak, the latter which has a multicolored border. In her appearance Last Dracul Saishuu Shou in she's wearing more modern clothing, namely a pair of jeans T-shirt, t-shirt (possibly long sleeved) and a jacket. In either outfit only her head and hands are actual viable. Her physical traits remain the same however, being pale with long red hair that reaches the middle of her back. Despite livening in Transylvania she speaks perfect Japanese the entire musical. Vampir is only played by Hikari Ono. Dracul Count Bloody Dracul is first introduced as an antagonist. Undead Berserk and Death Lamina ask for his help to defeat the Sailor Senshi but he secretly works to undermine them and steal the Sammel Flasks and the resulting homunculus for his own so his daughter can drink their blood. He does so by freeing Chibiusa and Hotaru, and by secretly turning one of the Death Nightmares, Mamoru and Miciru into vampires and using them against the senshi and other villains. He lives in a castle located in Shizen Park and apparently works as a magician. He states he is the basis for the story of Dracula, and it is later revealed he is the Biblical Abel who became a vampire after being struck down by Cain after God chose Abel's sword over his. Despite being the basis for vampire myths, traditional methods of killing a vampire -- a cross, stake though the heart, garlic, and being exposed to sunlight -- don't work. Humorously, the Senshi also try milk and a mirror, which also don't work. In the first musical he is struck by Berserk's "Sammael Energy Power" attack when he jumps in front of Sailor Moon; it is assumed he died but in the next musical it is revealed he was merely banished to the underworld and returns at the end of the first half of the musical. He then spends much of the musical recovering in his coffin. He is played by Yuuta Mochizuki, who previously played Mamoru. References External links * Sailor Moon Sailor Moon Minor characters Category:Sun_in_fiction Category:Moon_in_fiction es:Anexo:Personajes secundarios de Sailor Moon it:Personaggi di Sailor Moon pt:Pegasus (Sailor Moon) ru:Список второстепенных персонажей «Сейлор Мун» vi:Danh sách nhân vật trong Thủy thủ Mặt Trăng